


Commission: Alex Meets Aquamarine

by ED3765



Category: orignal character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is a commission with my OC Alex and maidenseeker's Aquamarine OC. I hope you enjoy and this is an alt world with Alex and gang. Based on this pic here: https://www.deviantart.com/maidenseeker/art/Why-almost-always-together-836903409I hope you enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765Keywords:bound and gagged tied up bondage helpless restrain damsel in distress struggle DiD ED3765
Kudos: 1





	Commission: Alex Meets Aquamarine

Alex along with her best friends Natalie, Hana, Penny and Mina all gathered in a local coffee shop after a long day of school to hang out and catch up with anything they may of learn. As they all sat around their usual table, everyone had noticed that Alex was keeping a seat next to her open.

"Expecting someone, considering we're all here?" Natalie questioned as Alex smiled.

"Yes, someone who recently transferred into one of my classes has become good friends with me, I invited her to join us today," Alex said as Hana raised a curious eyebrow.

"So this new friend of yours, does she and you have similar taste in fashion?" Hana questioned surprising Alex.

"Umm, well, now that you mention it yeah, how did you know?" Alex questioned as a voice softly spoke up.

"It's because I'm right behind you..." Alex's new friend, Kiyomi spoke up, as everyone glanced at her, right away they noticed her outfit being near copycat to Alex's with a white t-shirt, blue skirt, white thigh highs with simple shoes on. Unlike Alex, Kiyomi had black hair which was pulled into a long pony tie with a long bang covering her right eye.

"Kiyomi!" Alex said quickly getting up and hugged her, making Kiyomi blush slightly as she was soon helped into a nearby chair. "Everyone, this is Kiyomi, please be kind to her," Alex requested as everyone gave her a warm smile.

"H-Hi..." Kiyomi nervously said to the group while giving a modest wave.

"So, you must have been around for a while? Why take so long to meet up with us?" Hana asked curiously.

"Well, she is a bit shy..." Alex quickly noted with Kiyomi slowly nodding her head.

"Nice to meet you, now I'm not the newest in the group!" Mina cheered.

"Nice to get that title off huh?" Penny noted as they both giggled.

"You should have met up with us sooner, we enjoy hanging out specially with new people!" Natalie said as Kiyomi slowly nodded her head.

"It's not that I didn't wanted to, I just needed time to prepare is all..." Kiyomi noted as she had a reason about not coming sooner, besides being shy she was also nervous which causes a certain reaction within her that made it hard meeting people.

"Well all that matters is she is here now!" Alex said quickly changing the subject as she, Kiyomi and Natalie who were on the same side as the table chatted as Hana, Penny and Mina all lean in closely on their side of the table.

"How do you think Alex really met her?" Mina questioned.

"Hard to believe they hit it off from class time alone..." Penny noted as Hana thought it over curiously and decided to cut to the chase.

"Say, Kiyomi?" Hana said drawing Kiyomi's attention.

"Y-Yes?"

"How exactly did you and Alex meet? I love to hear the story," Hana said being prying as Alex and Kiyomi had to take a long moment's pause before answering.

"Well ummmm..." Kiyomi said glancing at Alex.

"Well, it really isn't anything eventful...." Alex noted.

"Oh! But I want to hear!" Natalie cheered with the others being just as enthused to hear the story.

"Well, I guess we could tell a shorten version?" Kiyomi spoke to Alex in a coded way.

"Oh umm, sure, well...." Alex said starting to retell a story to her friends, though in her mind the full event played out as she spoke a different version.

\----flash back----

Having one of the same kind of classes as Alex in the later afternoon, Kiyomi sat directly across from Alex which at first, they paid little attention to each other, but eventually they began to lightly talk and chat when given the opportunity. Before long for their class, they decided to meet up later in the afternoon to go over a few notes for the big upcoming test.

"So, have you been in the area long?" Alex questioned making light chat between while finding a place to study at.

"Yeah, I've actually grown up in this town mostly on the far other side, but my parents felt going to a different school would be better for me," Kiyomi admitted.

"I see, well glad you made it to my local school out of them. So, let’s hang out there..." Alex pointed to an outdoor cafe as the two sat down and began to study and lightly chat while ordering a few drinks. As they studied, Kiyomi couldn't help but look up to see a rather dark dress man suddenly escort a lady into an alley in a most forceful way.

"Ummm, Alex, I uhhh, need to use the bathroom quick, I'll be right back..." Kiyomi said hurrying out of her seat.

"Alright..." Alex said not looking up from her work problem while remaining focused on it. After doing a few more problems she noticed Kiyomi had been gone for a long while. "What is taking her so long?" Alex muttered worried as she stood up and questioned a nearby waitress.

"Your friend? She didn't go inside, she went down that nearby alley," the waitress replied confusing Alex.

"Huh? Hrmm, thank you..." Alex said paying for their drinks and asked her to watch their stuff as she hurried over to the same alley Kiyomi vanished down. "Why would...." Alex muttered as she heard a scuffle from a nearby open area, as she poke her head around the corner her eyes widen as she saw a lone female on the ground, looking dazed as a taller male looked around confused and bewildered.

"Blue hero freak! Show yourself!" he cried out as he soon had a large metal piece placed on his head out of thin air.

"Nah, but look out!" a familiar voice to Alex called out of nowhere as the man looked around confused before seeing a large discarded metal piece come flying towards him thanks to the metal object that was set on his head, the magnetized collision hitting the man head on and knocked him out cold to the ground.

"Uuuhhhnnn..." he groaned out cold as the woman who was being attacked quickly hurried to her feet and ran from the site and past Alex who remain hidden and watching, confused to what was happening.

"What is-" Alex began to softly ask before gasping as another female appeared from thin air, the female clad in deep blue and revealing outfit complete with a face mask.

"Glad it was something simple, though that took while to charge up for that metallic collision..." she said while removing her eye mask, Alex gasping and quickly hand gagging herself to stifle it as the blue heroine was revealed to be Kiyomi. "Oooh shoot though! Alex is sure to be worrying about me!" Kiyomi said hurrying back into the alley passage intending to change clothing along the way. "I better get back before-" Kiyomi said rounding the corner, only to find Alex looking on with a shocked look, a shocked look that Kiyomi soon had on her face as she came to a halt and stared back at Alex.

"He-Hey Kiyomi...." Alex said nervously as Kiyomi laughed a bit nervous herself.

"Hi Alex... ummm, just get here?" she asked curiously and quickly became nervous.

"Well, I.... how do-" Alex said taking a step back in shock. "Kiyomi?! Where you go?!" she cried out as Kiyomi had suddenly vanished.

"Oh no...." Kiyomi’s invisible voice groaned, being completely nervous now. "Listen to my voice ummmm, I'm still here just... invisible..."

"HOW?!" Alex cried out baffled as she heard Kiyomi but saw her nowhere.

"Oooh, give me a second..." Kiyomi said as Alex heard deep breathing, Kiyomi working on calming herself before becoming visible again. "I... guess I have a lot to explain," she said in defeat as Alex slowly nodded her head as they began to make their way back to the café.

\---------

"I still can't believe you saw me; guess I should have waited on my heroine job..." Kiyomi said as she and Alex relocated to a very private off to the side table.

"Are you kidding? You saved that woman's life! You are a real hero Kiyomi! I mean, it is odd that you got your powers from your parent's experiment machine gone wrong and you can go invisible if you get nervous, but I think you're really cool!" Alex remarked, being a video gamer and manga reader, she adored heroes as much as Kiyomi did.

"Are... are you sure? You're not freaked out or anything?" Kiyomi questioned as Alex shook her head.

"No! I love the idea and that I know.... know... umm, what was your superhero name again?"

"Oh ummm, I really haven't gone public with it, or given it much thought..." Kiyomi admitted with a blush, doing everything she could from not vanishing from Alex's sight.

"Oh, come on! A hero name is like the second thing you do after finding out about your powers! What is it?" Alex asked excited, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Jeez, guess this is what it is to have fans, ummm, well... I was thinking the Azure Ghost, but that might scare people," she said with Alex raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, sounds awesome to me, though what did you settle on?"

"Well, my official name is, Aquamarine."

"Aquamarine? Hehehe, simple and it rolls off the tongue, people will surely love it!" Alex remarked.

"Well, it’s not like I want to go public..."

"Well you will once you find your nemesis and find others like you! This is just so exciting!" Alex said still bouncing in her seat some more.

"Ummm, and you swear you won't tell anyone?" Kiyomi asked. "I rather not have to go to a different area again..." she remarked, having truly moved schools for not wanting anyone to recognize her should she be noticed hero fighting.

"Even if truth serum is pump into me, I will not tell!" Alex vowed, her vow striking a deep chord within Kiyomi, knowing it was true and to her word.

"Alex, thank you!" Kiyomi said genuinely happy and even tearing up, knowing that someone truly accepted her and her hero ways.

"It's no problem! Now, how can I help? What should be my code name? Maybe I should look into gadgets or something..." Alex said spouting off several sidekick ideas as Kiyomi sweat dropped.

" _Ummm, then again do I really need a sidekick?_ " she thought as the two soon went home for the day, and for several weeks after that Alex would always be seen near Aquamarine, a fact that would not go unnoticed for someone hunting down Aquamarine.

\-------

"Uuhhnnnn...." a large male groaned as he fell to the ground, Aquamarine soon becoming visible and panting hard as it took a lot to fell the large man.

"Oh man, this isn't getting any easier, though Alex should never have run off to check into that tip I got..." Aquamarine groaned out as Alex came out of her hiding spot and ran up to her.

"Awesome job Aquamarine! Another one successfully put into his place!" Alex cheered, making Aquamarine smile and feeling renewed energy.

"Thanks citizen, your cheers helps me-" Aquamarine began to say before seeing a large oil drum being thrown at Alex from her backside, acting quickly, she dashed in front of Alex, throwing up a barrier to stop it, however the drum was filled with something very heavy which pushed Aquamarine backwards and made her drop to her knees, feeling very exhausted from blocking such force. "Wha-What? Who threw that?" she cried out, sounding tired having used most of her energy in the last fight.

"Heheheh, all tired out there hero?" a large dark dressed male appeared with Aquamarine looking shocked.

"Y-You?!" she cried out as she busted the man during the bank heist and attacking the random female on the street that led Alex to discovering her secret.

"I managed to just evade the cops on that day and been hunting you ever since! I learned a lot about you, given all the lackeys I had to keep sacrificing," he explained as Aquamarine gritted her teeth.

"Then that means this is a set-" she began to say before hearing a cry behind her as she turned to see Alex grabbed from behind and struggling as a chloroform rag was placed over her face by some random male grunt.

"NNNFFFMMM!" Alex cried out, though was quickly succumbing to the effects.

"ALEX!" Aquamarine cried out without thinking much but this too allowed her to be grabbed from behind, a chloroform rag held over her face as well. "Nrrrmrmrph!" she cried out squirming within the man's hold, though her power was used and had no way of slipping free.

"Go to sleep you two, we'll have our fun when you wake up, heheheh..." the man chuckled as Aquamarine and Alex both groaned out, their eyes becoming heavy and soon faded into dreamland as the man chuckle's haunted their dream. Once knocked out, they were both slung over their captor's shoulders and carried off to a private play area.

\---------

"Mffmfmp?" both women woke up sometime later, they were both placed into wooden chairs that were set back to back, brown rope wrapping thickly around their chests and midsections. For Aquamarine, she had a green cloth gag wrapping around her mouth, with green special ropes wrapping around her wrists, above and below her breasts, more around her upper thighs and around her ankles as well as the middle of her feet.

For Alex it was the same but her gag and binding color was red, which as Alex tried to move her feet, they both felt additional rope extending from their bound feet, which the rope was led around the back end of their chair legs and then ran across to the other's bound feet, ensuring they couldn't pull free in any way.

"Mgmgmg nggngnn rrhrhr mfffmmf!" both of them grunted out and struggled, the chairs creaking loudly, their ropes straining just as loudly as they did their best to get free. Aquamarine focused on trying to use her powers to slip free, however found something blocking her ability.

"Mfpmf?" she groaned confused as Alex also looked over just as confused, wondering if Aquamarine was too tried from the battle to slip free.

"Hehehe, enjoying yourselves?" the tall man asked appearing before them. "Don't bother using your tricks blue girl, I studied up on all your shown powers, learned that a bit of Ecto-Insulator Ropes will keep you put!" he chuckled out as Aquamarine looked horrified.

" _I actually have a weakness? Oooh, horrible time to find out..._ " Aquamarine groaned out as Alex became worried.

"I got a lot of guys who want pay back, though I got to thank the brown haired one here, I understand having a fan, but I found it odd you two are always seen together, made it a bit easier in tracking my target," he said as Alex whimpered.

" _Oh great, I became a hindrance..._ " Alex groaned out as the man began to take his leave.

"I'll be back with a large gang and the revenge party will begin..." he promised them as he took his leave, panic setting in both females.

"Nrrrnrmrmr!" both of them cried out, struggling some more as Aquamarine began to panic even more.

" _I can't let Alex be harmed because of me, I... I got to do something!_ " Aquamarine thought as she began to really struggle, testing and feeling out her bonds.

" _Ooooh this seems hopeless, I'm a failure as hero..._ " Aquamarine thought before something Alex had said popped into her mind.

"You're a real hero Kiyomi! I mean, it’s odd that you got your powers from your parent's experiment machine gone wrong and you go invisible if you get nervous, but I think you're really cool!" Alex's comment echoed in Aquamarine's mind, as it did it gave her renewed strength as she squirmed and struggled even harder.

“ _For Alex’s sake, I cannot give up!_ ”

After some testing, Aquamarine soon realized the Ecto-Insulator bonds didn't hold as tightly as the other rope bonds. "Mhphrmmrrr!" Aquamarine groaned, as she began to put more focus on those bindings, which with enough constant struggling the special bindings began to loosen and slip down and off Aquamarine's limbs.

"Yhrm!" Aquamarine cheered as Alex glanced back curiously, soon feeling Aquamarine's hands rest on her body and before Alex knew it, she was phased through her bindings and gag.

"Ack!" Alex cried out suddenly falling onto the ground and groaned. "Oooh, that was weird..." she muttered as Aquamarine cheered out. "Hold on Aquamarine!" Alex cried out soon hurrying over and undid the remaining bonds.

"Thanks Alex, I would have been in trouble if not for you..." she said grateful.

"Hey, what is a fan for? Come on, we should do something about those goons on the way," Alex said with Aquamarine nodding her head as they both hid out of sight, calling in the cops which as the men entered, they became shocked at the empty chair and abandon rope bonds, though both women enjoyed the sight of the cops surrounding the building and soon arresting the goons who were viewed as crazy about them explaining on tying up a girl who can go invisible.

\---------

"Whew, that was close, maybe I should give this up?" Aquamarine muttered as Alex looked on shocked as they had relocated onto a nearby roof.

"What? No, I mean, unless you want to? I know I screwed up today by snooping on my own, but I swear I won't do it again!" Alex said as Aquamarine sighed.

"But now I have a weakness, can I really be a hero with things like that floating around? I really can't risk people's lives..."

"Come on Aquamarine, I know it can be scary, but it just means you have to become stronger, because the bad guys will never stop..." Alex tried to reassured her, bringing a smile to Aquamarine's face.

"Well, I suppose I can keep trying this out..." she said as they both happily giggled.

"That's the spirit! Now come on, get out of your outfit and I'll introduce you to my friends and-" Alex said suddenly not seeing Aquamarine around. "Huh? Aquamarine?" she said looking around as she soon heard her nervous voice out of thin air.

"Ummm, sorry, I'll need time to meet others..." she said with Alex nodding understanding as she would help Aquamarine meet new people and gain new strengths.

\---- present ---

"So, let us get this straight..." Hana said taking a sip of her drink as the group began to recount the two's story.

"You meet up in class and began to hit it off?" Natalie started.

"Needing some help in your studies, you met at a local café," Mina added.

"But then you saw some kid's comic book being stolen and you both gave chase?" Penny said.

"Then you ended up in your usual trouble with your new friend?" Hana finished. "Leading to some blue dressed female to saving you both?"

"Umm, yep! That's all of it!" Alex said as Kiyomi felt like her friends were not buying it.

"Wow, amazing!" Natalie cheered.

"Yeah, I've been hearing some blue dressed hero running around saving people of late," Penny said as Mina shrugged.

"I think the news is just over hyping a cosplayer," Mina noted, making Kiyomi sweat drop a bit at the comment.

"Seems like your kind of luck Alex," Hana noted taking another sip of her drink.

"Yep, right?" Alex said as they moved onto other topics, with Kiyomi soon needing to leave to start her side job. Which not long after Alex soon left as well, to cheer on Kiyomi from the sidelines.

As Alex left, Hana couldn't help but eye her suspiciously.

" _There is something a lot more to their story and my gut is never wrong on this, I'll find out what it is if it kills me..._ " Hana thought but for now gave the issue a rest as she and the others went home.

"Time to cheer on Aquamarine!" Alex cheered to herself sometime later, following Aquamarine to her usual hang out area, intending to have another fun night with her busting evildoers.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a commission with my OC Alex and maidenseeker's Aquamarine OC. I hope you enjoy and this is an alt world with Alex and gang. Based on this pic here: https://www.deviantart.com/maidenseeker/art/Why-almost-always-together-836903409
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav. 
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> Keywords:
> 
> bound and gagged tied up bondage helpless restrain damsel in distress struggle DiD ED3765


End file.
